nightmareonelmstreetfandomcom-20200223-history
Mortal Kombat 11
'' Mortal Kombat 11'' is both the 11th fighting game and the 22nd installment in the Mortal Kombat series, developed by NetherRealm Studios, QLOC & Shiver and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. It was released on April 23rd, 2019 for the PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch, and Microsoft Windows via Steam. Gameplay NetherRealm Studios is known for having developed the Mortal Kombat titles, and also the Injustice series. For Mortal Kombat 11, the new Custom Character Variation system will be introduced, the official press release states that it will “deepen and personalize the player experience by giving them creative control of building customized versions of the character roster”. Plot Some time after Shinnok's defeat at the hands of Cassie Cage, Raiden is seen torturing the fallen Elder God in the damaged Jinsei Chamber. The God of Thunder, now with a darker persona due to the Jinsei's corruption, announces to Shinnok that he will no longer have mercy and will destroy Earthrealm's enemies before they can attack the realm. Though Shinnok reminds him that he cannot kill an Elder God, but Raiden retorts that "There are fates worse than death" and decapitates him. Raiden resolves to deliver him to Liu Kang in the Netherrealm as a warning and before teleporting away. The Keeper of Time, Kronika, appears in the chamber, enraged at Raiden for upsetting the balance of time after the events of Mortal Kombat X. She confronts and tells Shinnok that the Ark of Time bends to her will and that "it's only a matter of time." Tired of Earthrealm’s defiance, Kronika will bring order to the universe through any means necessary.[1] The Story Mode of Mortal Kombat 11 contains 12 chapters total, telling a story that takes place 2 years after the events of its predecessor. As for the past iterations of the kombatants’ storyline took place in 27 years ago after Kung Lao defeated Quan Chi and Shang Tsung at nearly the end of the ninth game’s second tournament. Each chapter focuses on a single or two characters from the series and contains a combination of fights and extended cut-scenes. Mortal Kombat 11 also has chapter titles in addition to the name(s) of the playable character(s). Below is a list that shows the chapters in order: #Next of Kin (Cassie Cage) #Timequake (Kotal Kahn) #Shaolin Monks (Past Liu Kang and Past Kung Lao) #Fire and Ice (Present Scorpion and Sub-Zero) #Truths Revealed (Past Jade) #War on the Homefront (Present Johnny Cage) #Coming of Age (Past Kitana) #Fight Club (Past [https://mortalkombat.fandom.com/wiki/Sonya_Blade Sonya Blade]) #All in the Family (Jacqui Briggs and Past Jax Briggs) #To Hell and Back (Past and Present Scor''pion'') #Cutting the Strings (Past Raiden) #End of an Era ([https://mortalkombat.fandom.com/wiki/Fire_God_Liu_Kang Fire God Liu Kang]) NOTE: In regular font are characters from the present in the current timeline, while in italic denotes that the character is from the past in the same timeline. The only exception is in Chapter 10 where the first fights are with the present day Scorpion (Hanzo Hasashi), while after that, the past Scorpion is used. In chapters 3, 4 and 9, the player can choose in each fight which character will be used (NOTE: the only exception is in Chapter 9, where the fight with present day Jax has the player use the past version of Jax). Prologue Some time after Shinnok's defeat at the hands of Cassie Cage, Raiden is seen torturing the fallen Elder God in the damaged Jinsei Chamber. The God of Thunder, now with a darker persona due to the Jinsei's corruption, announces to Shinnok that he will no longer have mercy and will destroy Earthrealm's enemies before they can attack the realm. Dark Raiden threatens him, saying that he will be the first. Shinnok reminds him that he can't kill an Elder God, but Dark Raiden states that "There are fates worse than death.", and decapitates him. Dark Raiden informs the severed, yet still-living, head of Shinnok that he'll deliver him to Liu Kang in the Netherrealm as a warning, and teleports away. The Keeper of Time, Kronika, appears in the chamber, annoyed at Raiden for upsetting the balance of time after Mortal Kombat X's events. She approaches and tells Shinnok that the Ark of Time bends at her will, and that it's only a matter of time. Tired of Earthrealm’s defiance, Kronika will bring order to the universe through any means necessary. Chapter 1 - Next of Kin (Cassie Cage) Two years later, Sonya Blade announces to Cassie Cage, Johnny Cage, Jacqui Briggs, and the Special Forces that Jackson "Jax" Briggs has retired, and therefore, Cassie, Sonya and Johnny's daughter, is promoted to Commander, but not before passing her final test against her mother in kombat. Dark Raiden arrives shortly after to inform the Special Forces that Liu Kang and Kitana are planning to invade Earthrealm. In order to stop them, the Earthrealm needs to assault Netherealm's main cathedral. While Dark Raiden creates a diversion, drawing out the main Netherrealm army, the Special Forces storm the cathedral forces lead by Jade and Kabal. Upon hearing of Earthrealm attacking the cathedral, Liu Kang and Kitana ambush the Special Forces, resulting in Sonya getting trapped under an avalanche of rocks. After ordering Cassie and the Special Forces to flee back to Earthrealm, Sonya activates the charges that detonate and destroy the cathedral, killing her. As Liu Kang and Kitana contemplate their next move, Kronika appears before the Netherrealm King and Queen to request an alliance, stating her goal to restart history and create a New Era...one without Raiden. Liu Kang and Kitana, disgusted by Raiden's actions, agree to Kronika's terms. Fights *Sonya Blade (present) *Kabal (present) *Kitana (present) *Liu Kang (present) Chapter 2 - Timequake (Kotal Kahn) Meanwhile, Kotal Kahn has the imprisoned Kollector brought into the middle of the Outworld coliseum for execution, for "escaping Kotal's justice and sucking dry the bounty of Outworld's people". Kollector warns Kotal that his death will cause him to lose. Kotal, who denies being like Shao Kahn, refuses to "inflict a bandit upon the poor". But just before he can execute Kollector, Kronika begins changing time, causing timequakes in the present. Johnny, Cassie, and Jacqui encounter younger versions of Johnny, Sonya, and Jax, while Dark Raiden is erased from existence, leaving behind Shinnok's amulet. During the Outworld timequake, Kollector breaks free from his bondage and, along with Kotal, encounters younger versions of Skarlet, Erron Black, Baraka, Kano, Shao Kahn, Liu Kang, Kitana, Kung Lao, Jade, and Raiden. Shao Kahn is surprised that Kotal has become Kahn of Outworld, to which Kotal explains he became Kahn by right after Mileena's and Shao Kahn's deaths. Raiden explains to Kotal that Kung Lao had just defeated Quan Chi and Shang Tsung, which Kotal reveals to the Thunder God happened over 25 years ago. Raiden deduces that the past and present are colliding, while Kotal reunites with his lover, Jade. Shao Kahn's forces engage in kombat with Raiden's and Kotal's forces to reclaim the Outworld throne. After Kotal defeats Baraka, Skarlet, Erron, and Shao Kahn, D'Vorah arrives to rescue Shao Kahn's forces and Kollector, bringing them to her hive. Kotal and Raiden agree to work together and solve this crisis, with both Kitana and Jade staying in Outworld to aid Kotal, just as Raiden, Liu Kang, and Kung Lao return to Earthrrealm to learn more about their tragic future. Back in D'Vorah's hive, Kollector tells Shao Kahn about how Kotal ascended to the throne and the whereabouts of Mileena. But before Shao Kahn can attack D'Vorah for killing his daughter, Kronika appears before his forces, recruiting them for her cause. Meeting with the Special Forces, Raiden learns the tragic events of the future he would endure, confirming what Kotal revealed to him. Young Sonya learns that her future self was recently killed in action, and verbally tears into Cassie for abandoning her mother, causing Cassie to fire back that she only did so on her mother's orders. Liu Kang and Kung Lao are shocked to discover that their future selves have become undead revenants of the Netherrealm. Shortly after, the Special Forces are informed that the Netherrealm have invaded the Wu Shi Academy. Fights *Baraka *Skarlet *Erron Black (past) *Shao Kahn Chapter 3 - Shaolin Monks (Past Liu Kang and Past Kung Lao) On their way to the Wu Shi Academy, the past Liu Kang and Kung Lao begin lamenting their dark futures. Liu Kang decides to continue to put his faith in Raiden, but Kung Lao begins feeling skeptical. Upon infiltrating the academy, the Shaolin Monks encounter the same Scorpion from their timeline. One of the monks works to disable the traps while the other fights Scorpion, at first to no avail, until the arrival of revenant Jade, who's under Kronika's orders to keep the Shaolin Monks alive. This allows the two an opportunity to make the revenant Edenian and the time-displaced wraith retreat. The duo then come across Geras, who is stealing vials that contains Earthrealm's life force, the Jinsei. Geras knew they were coming, however, due to the revenant versions of Liu Kang and Kung Lao. After defeating their counterparts, the two then fight and defeat Geras before he freezes them in time. If Kung Lao fights Geras, Kronika's strongman reveals that he met and fought the Great Kung Lao once. Kronika appears and although Geras states that it would be dangerous to let them live, Kronika keeps them alive, as if they die, their revenant counterparts would cease to exist. Geras and Kronika disappear as time resumes for the duo. Back at the Special Forces Desert Base, Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Sonya, Cassie and Johnny Cage learns that the realms are in crisis. Raiden will find a way how to solve it. Fights *Scorpion (past) *Jade (present) *Kung Lao (present) / Liu Kang (present) (depending on the player's character choice) *Geras Chapter 4 - Fire and Ice (Present Scorpion and Sub-Zero) Sub-Zero is in a quarry, monitoring the recently reactivated Cyber Lin Kuei factory. Hanzo Hasashi, Scorpion's living present-self then arrives, and enquires as to the whereabouts of Sektor, as he doesn't want him to threaten his clan again. Sub-Zero informs Hanzo that, while the factory had been previously shut down and buried in the quarry, when the time merger restored Sektor, he reactivated the facility, and kidnapped Lin Kuei warriors to be turned into cyber slaves. He tells Hanzo of his plan to infiltrate the factory – an assault on the main entrance will be bloody, so he proposes to enter via a less-populated entrance, and obtain help from the inside. Both enter the factory, only to find dismembered bodies lying on the ground. Hanzo swears to Liang that they will avenge the dead Lin Kuei. Both hide as Cyrax and an unknown cloaked figure arrive to create more cyber warriors. Sub-Zero says that if they disable Cyrax's behavior inhibitors, he'll have his humanity restored and turn on Sektor, and will be able to shut the Cyber Lin Kuei down, as all cyber warriors are linked to a common network. They split up, with Hanzo focusing on Cyrax, while Sub-Zero is dealing with the cloaked figure, who is revealed to be Frost. He accuses her of betrayal after all he did for her, whilst Frost counters by accusing him of corrupting the Lin Kuei in making peace with Hanzo, and that with Kronika's help she'll restore the clan's "honor". Depending on the character choice, the dialogue will change accordingly: *Sub-Zero fights Frost – Sub-Zero informs his former student that there's no future in which she could be the head of the clan, with Frost replying that he has always doubted her and that Kronika saw her real potential from the start. *Hanzo fights Frost – Frost angrily states that she should've killed him the day Sub-Zero invited him to the temple, with Hanzo telling her that she already tried and failed. After defeating Frost, Cyrax reappears with some activated Cyber Lin Kuei warriors, saying that they're defending Kronika's cause, and that the new Cyber Lin Kuei will help usher in the New Era. The chosen character will fight Cyrax while the other will deal with the remaining cybernetic warriors. *Sub-Zero fights Cyrax – Sub-Zero berates Cyrax for being enslaved by Sektor and Kronika, and vows to end this. *Hanzo fights Cyrax – Cyrax tells Hanzo that he'll be forced to serve, with Hanzo replying that he has been down that road, and won't let it happen again. After Cyrax's defeat, Sub-Zero begins to disable the behavior inhibitors. Hanzo is attacked by a newly-arrived Noob Saibot, who claims that in the New Era, Kronika will make sure that he would lead the realm's deadliest clan of wandering shadows, before he is defeated by Sub-Zero/Hanzo. After Noob is defeated, Cyrax comes to, and realizes with horror what has become of him. He learns what he needs to do to destroy the Cyber Lin Kuei, before Sektor fires rockets at the trio, which Cyrax stops by using his net. Sektor had been warned by Frost that Sub-Zero and Hanzo had become allies, and was astonished at Sub-Zero engaging in an "act of dishonor". The character chosen by the player fights Sektor, while the other aids Cyrax with the following dialogue: *Hanzo fights Sektor – Sektor was revealed to be the one who started the massacre on the first Shirai Ryu by setting it on fire, vowing that he will finish what Quan Chi failed to accomplish in their deal. *Sub-Zero fights Sektor – Sub-Zero tells Sektor that he has taken his head once, and will do it again. But Sektor turned his clan into the Cyber Lin Kuei, knowing that the past is no longer set - ushering in the New Era. After Sektor is defeated, Cyrax manages to get into the Cyber Lin Kuei servers, and informs Sub-Zero that he can disable the factory, but he states that if he is brought back, he doesn't want to live as a cyborg. Sub-Zero reassures Cyrax that, whether he is machine or man, he has a warrior's spirit, and will be welcomed into the Lin Kuei as long as Sub-Zero is Grandmaster. Cyrax then destroys the main power source of the factory, which disables Cyrax and the rest of the Cyber Lin Kuei, including Sektor, who is transported back to Kronika's lair by Frost and Noob. Sub-Zero and Hanzo discuss what they should do next, both agreeing that they should inform Raiden of their accomplishment. Back at Kronika's lair, Geras questions a younger Kano and Erron Black about if they can restore Sektor, and whether he can be copied thousands of times. Suddenly, the older Kano appears, and tells them that they should agree to serve Kronika. In the Briggs house, present-day Jax tried to contact her daughter, Jacqui, but her phone was lost connection due to the time quake, which made him frustrated about it. Moments later, Kronika recruits the present-day Jax to her side. Raiden had a conversation with Kotal, Jade and Kitana in Outworld, about stopping Shao Kahn from reclaims the throne. Fights *Frost *Cyrax *Noob Saibot *Sektor Chapter 5 - Truths Revealed (Past Jade) Jade and Kotal scout the Lost Hive of the Kytinn, believing it is where Shao Kahn is located. They are ambushed by revenant Jade and D'Vorah that were eventually defeated. After locating Shao Kahn at the Tarkatan Kamp, Jade fights Kollector, and then incapacitates the Tarkatans. As Kotal and his Osh-Tekk warriors prepare to execute the Tarkatans, Jade steps in, knowing how far he may go. She defeats Kotal, before they are both captured by Shao Kahn. Meanwhile Raiden attempts to consult with the Elder Gods once again, only to discover that their domain is in ruins. All of the Elder Gods are gone with the exception of one – the goddess of virtue, Cetrion. She reveals that Kronika is her mother, and Shinnok her brother. Kronika's plan is then revealed: she intends to restart time so as to restore balance between darkness (Shinnok) and light (Cetrion), which can only be maintained if the realms fight each other. However, as Dark Raiden decapitated Shinnok, the balance was damaged, which has prompted Kronika's desire to remove Raiden from the picture. Raiden then tells Cetrion that he'll make sure Kronika doesn't succeed, but the goddess informs him that Shao Kahn has captured Kotal. Raiden then says that the Earthrealm warriors will keep fighting. Fights *Jade (present) *D'Vorah *Kollector *Kotal Kahn Chapter 6 - War on the Homefront (Present Johnny Cage) Back in the Special Forces base, past Jax tests his new cybernetic arms, and Jacqui talks with him about what happened to the present Jax: since his traumatic experiences as a revenant, and worst of all, the death of his wife Vera a year prior, Jax has become a shut-in, only feeling safe at the Briggs' farm. Johnny starts to find common ground with his past self as they jointly admire Sonya, before the younger Cage ruins it by being crass and boastful. Johnny hauls him out to teach his younger self a lesson. Suddenly, the base is attacked by the Black Dragon and the Cyber Lin Kuei. The two Johnnys put differences aside, and fight back against the Black Dragon, before the younger Johnny is grazed on the cheek by a bullet, causing a faded scar to appear on the same spot for the present Cage. Driven into a rage, the younger Cage charges headlong into the melee, firing wildly and pushing back the Black Dragon henchmen, leaving his older counterpart to deal with the past Erron Black, who is still affiliated with the criminal group. Johnny questions the gunslinger's allegiance, since his present counterpart remains in a tenuous alliance with Earthrealm by virtue of staying in Kotal Kahn's service. Black responds that he always picks winners, to which Johnny counters that he chose poorly after defeating him. The elder Cage finds Cassie, alive but injured, who informs him that past Sonya has been captured. Johnny heads out to rescue her, commandeering a tank on his way to deal with the Cyber Lin Kuei. Johnny's tank is taken out of commission when Sektor calls in a missile strike from an aircraft, but Johnny in turn lures the plane in and destroys it, evening the odds. Confronting the leader of the Cyber Lin Kuei, Johnny beats the cyborg, before he's challenged by the past Kano, who eats a punch to the groin for his troubles. Angered by the thug's threat to his wife and daughter, the Cage patriarch beats him down, before pressing a boot to his neck. Unfortunately, he's interrupted by a bullet to his knee, fired by the present Kano, who has also taken the younger Johnny hostage. The Special Forces have no choice but to watch as the Black Dragon leave with the past Sonya and Johnny in their clutches. Fortunately, Cassie places a tracker on their aircraft as it flies away. However, their troubles are not over, as Kano had fitted Sektor with a nuclear bomb, which he activates during his exit. They are saved by the timely arrival of Raiden, who teleports them to the Shirai Ryu's fire garden seconds before the explosion. The present Johnny Cage is out of commission for the rest of the battle to stop Kronika, recuperating from his injuries. Fights *Johnny Cage (past) *Erron Black (past) *Sektor *Kano (past) Chapter 7 - Coming of Age (Past Kitana) Through the power of Kronika's sands of time, the past Kitana is transported to the present timeline along with the other kombatants. After a fierce fight in Kotal Kahn's arena, she congregates with the other "good" kombatants after D'Vorah transports the "bad" kombatants to her hive. She is instructed to seek out and recruit Sheeva, as her armies would prove useful to assist Kotal against Shao Kahn. However, Kitana, Liu Kang and Kung Lao must first confront Baraka, whose Tarkatan warriors are claimed by Sheeva as a necessary requirement for her to join their cause. After saving Jade from Skarlet and convincing Baraka to join her, Kitana, along will her allies, invade the coliseum. After defeating Kollector, Kitana then fights Shao Kahn. She manages to defeat him, and slashes his face with her fan, seemingly killing him. Due to sustaining serious injuries at the hands of Shao Kahn, Kotal Kahn relinquishes his title to Kitana, who becomes Kahn of Outworld. The Earthrealm heroes learns from the past Raiden that the other Elder Gods have ceased to exist, and Cetrion and Shinnok are Kronika’s children, realizing the fallen gods’ mother was directly responsible for his family and the original Shirai-Ryu clan’s tragedies through both Shinnok, Quan Chi and Sektor in many timelines. Fights *Skarlet *Baraka *Kollector *Shao Kahn Chapter 8 - Fight Club (Past Sonya Blade) Sonya wakes up locked up in a cage, where both Kanos organize illegal fights. They send the past Kabal to fight her, with the present day Kano telling him that it was Sonya who disfigured his face. When the past Kano asks if that's true, his older self tells him that he only made it up to motivate Kabal in his fight. After Sonya defeats Kabal, she demands to fight both Kanos, but instead they bring up her next opponent – the younger Johnny Cage, who is in bad shape. While Sonya refuses to fight him, Johnny insists, telling her that fighting will buy them time. Cassie infiltrates the fight club and they engage in battle with the Black Dragon members. Both Kanos then send the younger Erron Black to deal with Sonya and Johnny, shooting Cage in the arm. But before he can finish him off, Sonya interferes and eventually defeats him. Cassie then arrives in the cage, freeing both. As they are escaping, the older Kano attacks them armed with a minigun. Whilst the trio hide behind a truck, Kano uses his Cybernetic eye to find their hiding spot, injuring Cassie as she tried to surprise him. Kano then closes in to finish the job, but is blindsided by Sonya. With his munitions deplete, Sonya who uses her gauntlets to disarm him. After being disarmed and knocked down, Kano tosses his knife at Sonya and begins to run. Going after him, Sonya is ambushed by the younger Kano. Both Kanos begin to taunt her, with the older Kano lamenting that it should've been him who killed her. After defeating the younger Kano, Sonya is confronted again by the older Kano, who holds Johnny as his hostage. He reminds her that it's a two-for-one deal – should he kill Johnny, Cassie will be gone as well. Sonya thanks him for reminding her of the rules, and shoots the younger Kano in the eye, killing him instantly. With his younger counterpart's death, the older Kano vanishes moments later. A medical crew then tends to Johnny and Cassie, with Johnny inviting Sonya to dinner as gratitude for saving his life. But before the trio can escape, Geras arrives to confront Sonya, telling her that Kronika has sent him to avenge Shinnok's defeat at the hands of Cassie Cage. After he's defeated, Cassie rams him with a forklift, pinning him to a garage door, before throwing a grenade in for good measure. Sonya apologises to Cassie, stating that she was wrong to blame Cassie for the death of the older Sonya. As the two embrace, Geras begins to regenerate, confirming Liu Kang and Kung Lao’s warning about him, and forcing the trio to evacuate immediately. Back at Kronika's isle, Kronika and the revenants are displeased with how the tide has turned against them with the loss of the Outworld army and the Black Dragon. But Kronika tells them that Raiden's allies fighting Shao Kahn and Kano has bought her precious time to finish off her work at Shang Tsung's Island. Fights *Kabal (past) *Erron Black (past) *Kano (past) *Geras Chapter 9 - All in the Family (Jacqui Briggs and Past Jax) Jacqui and Jax arrive at Shang Tsung's Courtyard in an attempt to find Kronika's crown. The Briggs' approach the old Courtyard, only to find corpses of the decayed Shaolin Monks, realizing that the island has been abandoned since after the first tournament. Kabal and the present-day Jade ambush them, but are easily defeated. After Jax and Jacqui defeat the duo, they continue on further into Goro's Lair in search for the crown. While walking along the cavernous corridors of the lair, Jax remembers how he was imprisoned prior to the first Mortal Kombat tournament. They approach the Well of Souls, only to be distracted by Noob Saibot and his clones. Jacqui demands to know who Noob is, and he reveals his identity as Bi-Han, who Jax confirms as the first Sub-Zero that had been murdered by Scorpion. The two manage to defeat Noob and his shadowy clones, and take the crown. They are then shocked by the sudden arrival of the present Jax, who reveals that he has sided with Kronika in an attempt to alter time, so that his daughter will never become a soldier. The younger Jax berates his older self, stating that his suffering is no excuse for betraying his unit and family. This leads to a showdown between past and present Jax, before the younger Jax defeats his present self. The Briggs' start to leave Goro's Lair. Cetrion arrives, and convinces them that the crown belongs to her mother. Both Jacqui and Jax refuse to surrender the crown, so Cetrion opens a fissure that swallows Jacqui, leaving her hanging over a cavernous pit. Cetrion tells Jax to surrender the crown, in return for sparing Jacqui's life. The older Jax begs his younger self to relinquish the crown for Jacqui's sake, and, reluctantly, past Jax agrees, tossing the crown to his older self. Cetrion keeps her word, reversing her spell to save Jacqui. Jacqui angrily demands how her father can do this to her, which prompts him to respond that he's doing it for her. Cetrion and the present-day Jax then teleport back to Kronika's keep. Pleased with her daughter's actions, Kronika wore the crown to reform the timeline. Jax, however, is not satisfied for what he has done unlike the younger version of himself after he has saved his daughter from her fate. Back to the Fire Garden, Cassie tells Raiden that Kronika has her crown. Raiden tells her that he cannot beared the dark power of Shinnok's amulet. Fights *Kabal (present) *Jade (present) *Noob Saibot *Jax Briggs (present) (as Jax Briggs (past) only) *Cetrion Chapter 10 - To Hell and Back (Past and Present Scorpion) Hanzo and Kuai Liang are at Kharon's home, the Sea of Blood. They see Cetrion, along with Demons and Cyborgs, teleport away. He tells Kuai that Kharon is their best and only hope to get to Kronika's Hourglass, and instructs the Grandmaster to return to Earthrealm and tell the others that they have found him. Hanzo rescues Kharon from D'Vorah's clutches, who was torturing Kharon for refusing to assist Kronika, defeating her in combat. Scorpion later arrives to confront his present, living counterpart. He tells Hanzo that he believes Kronika can restore the Shirai Ryu to their true potential and original bloodline, viewing Hanzo's rebuilt Shirai Ryu as tainted and imperfect. The two Scorpions clash, resulting in the victory of the present Hanzo, who knows that his past self only sides with Kronika just to restore their wife Harumi, and their son Satoshi, not including other original Shirai-Ryu clansmen. Hanzo tells Scorpion that one of Kronika's goals would be to resurrect Shinnok, the very being responsible for their family and clan's demise. Hanzo is ambushed by D'Vorah, who stabs him with her pincers, fatally injecting him with her venom. Scorpion, convinced by Hanzo's words, slices off her pincers and forces her to retreat. Scorpion's dying counterpart implores him to seek out Raiden and the others at the Shirai Ryu Fire Gardens, and tells him that the Shirai Ryu are defined by their heart, not blood, before dying in Scorpion's arms. As per Hanzo's wishes, the past Scorpion returns in his place to Raiden's base of operations to see the Fire Gardens rebuilt, realizing that his present self was right. He is attacked by a suspicious Sub-Zero, managing to defeat the Lin Kuei Grandmaster, but is electrocuted by Raiden. Scorpion then defeats Raiden and tries to tell him that Kharon is on his way with his fleet. Fights *As Hanzo Hasashi: **D'Vorah **Scorpion (past) *As Scorpion (past): **Sub-Zero **Raiden (past) Chapter 11 - Cutting the Strings (Past Raiden) Liu Kang tries to reason with Raiden, saying that Scorpion may be telling the truth. Raiden doesn't listen and attacks Scorpion using Shinnok's amulet. After Liu Kang tries to stop him, Raiden attacks him with the amulet as well, saying that their time has run out and he's got to save Earthrealm. After the battle, Liu Kang decides that the Revenants were actually right, and that Raiden cannot be trusted. Raiden replies that he doesn't need trust, but demands obedience, his eyes and lightning now glowing red. As Liu Kang prepares to use his fire power against him, Raiden comes to a realization: "This has happened before". He begins seeing visions of both himself and Liu Kang fighting each other in various places and alternate timelines. The most notable locations are the Rooftop from Mortal Kombat 9 (2011), the Pyramid of Argus from Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, and supposedly, Apokolips from Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe. Recoiling in horror, Raiden drops Shinnok's amulet. He realizes that the only reason why he and Liu Kang were fighting was because Kronika wants it. After that, he proceeds to heal Scorpion and apologizes to him, saying that he was also a slave to anger. While Liu Kang and the others initially fail to understand what is happening, Raiden explains that Kronika has restarted time on multiple occasions, with each timeline pitting him and Liu Kang against each other, and Liu Kang dying in each battle. Just when Raiden assures the others that Kronika will no longer control them, time is frozen and everyone else along with it, with the exception of Raiden. Kronika arrives, and tells the Thunder God that the combined powers of both Raiden and Liu Kang pose a threat to her vision of the timeline, which is why she has always set them against each other. Raiden then threatens her that this timeline will end differently, but Kronika rejects his claims, stating that they have had the same conversation multiple times, but it has never changed the outcome. She then challenges him to confront her one final time, but without Liu Kang by his side. As time resumes, Kronika takes Liu Kang to her isle, where his revenant counterpart steals his soul to increase his own strength. Shortly after, Raiden and his allies are on board Kharon's fleet for the final battle. But against them, Frost and Geras are leading a large ship with Cyber Lin Kuei warriors. Kharon says that his fleet is not prepared for battle, but Raiden assures him that the ships will be protected by the combined forces. As the ships collide, the Cyber Lin Kuei attack. Present day Jax is then sent to fight Raiden in a losing effort. Raiden successfully convinces him that Kronika has manipulated him all along, which causes Jax to turn on Kronika's forces. Then Geras fights and loses to the Thunder God, who binds him to a chain and anchor. While Geras says that drowning cannot kill him, Raiden replies that the Sea of Blood is bottomless and he will sink forever. After this, he is dragged into the Sea of Blood. Frost then appears to Raiden, telling him that the Cyber Lin Kuei are under her command and challenges him. After her defeat, Raiden short circuits Frost's mind, which causes the connection to sever, and the Cyber Lin Kuei army to shut down. In the meantime, the revenant Liu Kang has absorbed the soul of his mortal counterpart and goes after Kharon's fleet to challenge Raiden. When the two confront each other, Liu Kang attacks Raiden knocking him back. Raiden is shocked that Liu Kang has taken his own soul, to which Liu Kang replies that this was a lesson Raiden taught him: to fight his enemies by any means necessary. After defeating the revenant, Raiden tells Liu Kang that he has overcome the darkness within himself and that Liu Kang must do the same. While Liu Kang demands him that he has to kill him, Raiden says that he'd rather save him and not repeat the same event all over again. He grabs and encircles Liu Kang in a lightning force field. During this, the mortal Liu Kang gets teleported out of Kronika's Keep to the lightning force field. Shortly after, the force field dissipates. The result is a merged form between Raiden and Liu Kang – Fire God Liu Kang. Fights *Liu Kang (past) *Jax Briggs (present) *Geras *Frost *Liu Kang (present) Chapter 12 - End of an Era (Fire God Liu Kang) Thanks to Raiden's and Liu Kang's combined powers, they realize that, this time, they might have a chance to beat Kronika. The armies of Earthrealm and Outworld begin their assault on Kronika's Keep, with Liu Kang's new abilities wiping out several Netherrealm legions to get through. Once inside, however, a shocked Kronika wastes no time, and reverses the universe to its primordial state using the Hourglass, Fire God Liu Kang being the only one spared due to his godly status. Angered, Liu Kang faces Kronika as they prepare themselves for the final battle that will determine the fate of the New Era, but Liu Kang is first forced to battle the revenant counterparts of his friends. Liu Kang eventually defeats the revenant Kitana, Kung Lao, and Jade. Then Liu Kang battles Cetrion and defeats her. Lost to Liu Kang, Kronika has one final bargain for Cetrion, her essence will be transferred to Kronika to become all-powerful. She then reverses time for the final time to the Prehistoric Age. Fights *Kitana (present) *Kung Lao (present) *Cetrion *Kronika Epilogue Depending on the outcome of the fight between Kronika and Fire God Liu Kang, three different scenarios will play: *Kronika wins – Kronika decapitates Fire God Liu Kang the same way Dark Raiden did to Shinnok. She then declares the beginning of the New Era. *Fire God Liu Kang wins during the dawn of time – Liu Kang attacks an incapacitated Kronika with a blast of fire, turning her into a glass statue, which he proceeds to shatter. Liu Kang then meets Raiden, now a mere mortal, who tells him that he is worthy of being Earthrealm's new protector and that the Sands of Time are now his to shape. Liu Kang objects that he cannot do the duty alone, so Raiden insists that he accompany Liu Kang for as long as his mortality allows him. *Fire God Liu Kang wins during the prehistoric age – Liu Kang attacks an incapacitated Kronika with a blast of fire, turning her into a glass statue, which he proceeds to shatter. Liu Kang then meets Raiden, now a mere mortal, who tells him that he is worthy of being Earthrealm's new protector and that the Sands of Time are now his to shape. Liu Kang objects that he cannot do the duty alone, so Raiden tells him to choose someone who can share this adventure with him in a lifetime. Knowing this, Liu Kang chooses Kitana, Raiden quickly recognizing that it is their destiny to be together through love. As Liu Kang is being brought to the dawn of time, Raiden parts ways with him, promising that they will meet in the new timeline. Back at the dawn of time, Liu Kang meets Kitana, and they begin their quest of shaping the timeline. Kitana tells him that no matter how they shape history, they cannot plan for every possibility, as villains like Kronika may always turn up. Liu Kang assures her that they will face what's coming together. Story Mode Errors *In Chapter 2 when Kotal Kahn was fighting Shao Kahn. Past Liu Kang can seen wearing his shirt either he didn't wear until the start of chapter 3. *In Chapter 11 when Raiden was taking to Present Jax. You can see present Scorpion fighting the cyborgs instead of Past Scorpion. Kombatants Mortal Kombat 11 contains a roster of 24 playable characters and 7 DLC characters so far. Returning characters *Baraka *Cassie Cage *D'Vorah *Erron Black *Frost *Jacqui Briggs *Jade *Jax Briggs *Johnny Cage *Kabal *Kano *Kitana *Kotal Kahn *Kung Lao *Liu Kang *Noob Saibot *Raiden *Scorpion *Skarlet *Sonya Blade *Sub-Zero New characters *Cetrion *Geras *Kollector *Kronika (Unplayable, Boss) DLC characters Pre-Order *Shao Kahn Kombat Pack *Shang Tsung *Nightwolf *The Terminator (Guest Character) *Sindel *The Joker (Guest Character) *Spawn (Guest Character) Non-playable characters *Argus (Konsumable) *Ashrah (Krypt Kollector trade item) *Blaze (fighting Rain in the Krypt, Konsumable) *Bo' Rai Cho (Liu Kang's ending, Towers of Time modifier) *Chameleon (occasionally falls to his death in the Pit, Krypt Kollector trade item) *Cyrax[2] (Story Mode fightable NPC, Towers of Time modifier) *Daegon (Konsumable) *Delia (Krypt Kollector trade item) *Drahmin (Head appears in the Krypt as Kollector trade item) *Ermac (deceased in the Krypt, Towers of Time modifier and morphed into by Shang Tsung) *Goro (deceased in the Krypt and Story Mode) *Havik (Towers of Time modifier, Konsumable) *Hsu Hao (Erron Black intro - severed head, Towers of Time modifier) *Hydro (Towers of Time modifier) *Jarek (Konsumable) *Kenshi Takahashi (deceased in the Krypt, Towers of Time modifier, Krypt Kollector trade item) *Kharon (Story Mode) *Kiba (Nightwolf's Wolf Spirit) *Khrome (occasionally falls to his death in the Pit) *Kintaro (Shang Tsung's Shokan Reborn Fatality) *Kung Jin (Towers of Time modifier, Cassie and Terminator's ending) *Meat (Towers of Time modifier, occasionally appears in Blood Pits of Krypt) *Mileena (Towers of Time modifier, Krypt Kollector trade item, Konsumable) *Moloch (deceased in Goro's Lair) *Motaro (Konsumable) *Nitara (Towers of Time modifier) *No-Face (Konsumable) *Onaga (Kung Lao's ending, Konsumable) *Oni (Towers of Time modifier) *Quan Chi (Towers of Time modifier, Krypt Kollector trade item) *Rain (fighting Blaze in the Krypt, will occasionally fall to his death in the Pit, Towers of Time modifier, and morphed into by Shang Tsung) *Reiko (Towers of Time modifier) *Reptile (found in the Krypt, Towers of Time modifier, and morphed into by Shang Tsung) *Sareena (Kabal's ending, Konsumable) *Sektor[2] (Story Mode fightable NPC, Towers of Time modifier) *Sheeva[2] (Story Mode, Towers of Time modifier) *Shinnok (Story Mode, Towers of Time modifier, appears in Shinnok's Bone Temple arena) *Smoke (occasionally falls to his death in the Pit, Towers of Time modifier, and morphed into by Shang Tsung) *Stryker (Towers of Time modifier, Krypt Kollector trade item) *Takeda Takahashi (various endings, Towers of Time modifier) *Tanya (Towers of Time modifier) *Torr (Krypt Kollector trade item) *Tremor (occasionally falls to his death in the Pit, Towers of Time modifier) *Triborg (Towers of Time modifier, head appears in the Krypt as Kollector trade item) Stages *Shang Tsung's Island Ruins *Special Forces Desert Command *Black Dragon Fight Club *Shinnok's Bone Temple *Shaolin Trap Dungeon *Black Market Alley *Tarkatan War Kamp *Tank Garage Bunker *Goro's Lair *Cyber Lin Kuei Assembly *Sea of Blood *Kronika's Hourglass (3 versions) **Prehistoric Age **Chaotian Age *Kharon's Ship *Kotal's Koliseum *Koliseum Beast Pen *Shirai Ryu Fire Garden *Wu Shi Dragon Grotto *Lost Hive of The Kytinn *Tournament Modes A list of the modes that are available to play in Mortal Kombat 11. *Story Mode *Towers of Time *Klassic Towers *Krypt *Online *AI Battles *Characters *Kollection *Fatality Training *Training *Tutorials Additional Content The Premium Edition includes: *Steelcase *Kombat Pack[3]: **6 new DLC playable characters **1 week early access to DLC characters **7 Skins **7 sets of gear The Kollector's Edition includes: *Everything from the Premium Edition *Exclusive Dragon Logo Magnet *Scorpion Mask Development The game was revealed by Ed Boon on December 6, 2018, at The Game Awards of 2018. Cast *Ike Amadi – Shao Kahn, Cyrax[4] *Troy Baker – Erron Black, Shinnok *JB Blanc - Kano *Steven Blum – Sub-Zero, Baraka *Ed Boon - Scorpion ("Get over here!" and "Come here!" voice clips), Jax ("Gotcha!" voice clips), Movie Director *Andrew Bowen - Johnny Cage *Jonathan Cahill - Kabal[5] *Sara Cravens - Frost[6] *Sean Chiplock - Noob Saibot, Kharon[7] *Chris Cox - The Terminator[8] *Keith David - Spawn[9] *Megalyn Echikunwoke - Jacqui Briggs[10] *Richard Epcar – Raiden, The Joker *Jennifer Hale – Kronika *Kelly Hu – D'Vorah *Mara Junot - Sindel[11] *Matthew Yang King – Liu Kang *Phil LaMarr - Kotal Kahn *Erica Lindbeck - Cassie Cage *Mela Lee - Jade *Daniel Lujan - Nightwolf[12] *Sunil Malhorta - Kung Lao[13] *Vanessa Marshall - Sheeva *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn - Cetrion *Dave B. Mitchell - Geras,[14] Sektor[15] *Andrew Morgado - Kollector[16] *Beata Pozniak - Skarlet[17] *Jamieson Price - Announcer *Kathleen Puls Andrade - Additional voices *Ronda Rousey – Sonya Blade *William Christopher Stephens - Jax Briggs *Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa - Shang Tsung *Dimitri Vegas - Himself as Sub-Zero[18] *Kari Wahlgren – Kitana *Ron Yuan – Scorpion Trivia *This is the first game of the current timeline to have no Test Your Luck mode. *This is the first Mortal Kombat game in over 20 years (specifically, since Mortal Kombat 4) to be titled with just a number rather than a subtitle. While the previous entry was the tenth game in the mainline series, Mortal Kombat X, as a Roman numeral, does not count, as all of the marketing referred to the "X" as the letter, not "ten". *Unlike the previous game, character dialogue listings during match introductions do not differentiate as a result of chosen skins, meaning Revenant versions of characters will talk as if they're still Human, and present-iterations of characters can speak as if they're their past-iterations. **However Scorpion (Hanzo Hasashi), and Sub-Zero (Dimitri Vegas) were the only characters that differentiate during intro dialogue. *This is the first mainline Mortal Kombat title to not feature Quan Chi as a playable character, a fightable enemy or so much as a cameo since his debut in Mortal Kombat 4 in 1997. Although he was not playable in Mortal Kombat Deception, he could still be found and fought in the game. *This game has a massive amount of skins, with everyone from the base roster having at least 60. *This is the first Mortal Kombat game where all playable characters speak during their own Arcade ending. **The Terminator is the only exception to this, Cassie Cage being the one who speaks in his ending. **Cassie Cage and Jacqui Briggs are the only playable characters who are not fought as opponents throughout the Story Mode. ***However, they can be summoned by Kronika in the fight against her. ****This also applies to DLC characters. **Cyrax and Sektor are the only Story Mode opponents who are unplayable in the game. **Scorpion and Liu Kang are the only playable characters in the Story Mode who appear as playable in two separate chapters. **Cassie, Jacqui, and Kotal Kahn are the only new timeline characters playable in story mode **Raiden is the only playable character in the Story Mode chapter where he faced one of his opponents twice, Liu Kang (both past and revenant). **Unless already unlocked via microtransaction, Frost is unlocked by completing Chapter 4 of the Story Mode. **Prehistoric Age and Chaotian Age are unlocked by completing Chapter 12 of the Story Mode. **The titles of Chapter 3 & 4 ("[https://mortalkombat.fandom.com/wiki/Mortal_Kombat:_Shaolin_Monks Shaolin Monks]") and ("Fire & Ice") are references to the spin-off games the same name, although only the former was ever developed. Both games also starred (or planned to star) the same playable characters: Liu Kang and Kung Lao, and Sub-Zero and Scorpion, respectively. **Johnny Cage and Scorpion are the only two characters who fought their past selves. ***Although Jax is the opposite, as he instead fought his present self. **Jade, Kung Lao, and Liu Kang are the only three characters who fought their Revenant selves. Category:Games